Stripped
by moonlite1serenade
Summary: All Rae wanted to do over the summer before her senior year of high school was hang out with her friends & watch reruns of Supernatural. Never did she expect to fall into the world of her favorite show. PLEASE R/R! I need your opinion! Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Stripped**

**A Supernatural Fanfiction**

**Summary: All Rae wanted to do over the summer before her senior year of high school was hang out with her friends, get a job, and watch reruns of Supernatural. Never did she expect to fall into the world of her favorite show.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the third week into my summer vacation, and I was so happy. I only had one more year until I was off and going to college. But that meant I only had one more year to be with all of my friends.<p>

I was going to make this the best summer yet. I had been asked for an interview at a local coffee shop, and had all the seasons (except for the most recent) of my favorite show, Supernatural. Now all I had to do was go and be crazy with all my friends.

I sighed, and looked up into the bright blue sky. All I had to do over the summer was work at my job, hang with friends, and watch all the Supernatural I wanted. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

I yelped when I felt a sharp pinch on my arm. I was brought back to the pool side.

"What the hell, Claudia?" I said, rubbing my arm.

Claudia pulled her sunglasses up. "Are you back with us, Rae? Because there will be no daydreaming while we are out and having fun."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "No, it is never a dull moment with you, Claudia." I sat up straighter and looked around the public pool.

A couple of kids were being silly and splashing around, while a lifeguard yelled at them to stop. A few guys our age were over at the diving board, and when they saw that I had looked over, they started showing off. I looked over at Claudia to see if she had noticed. She did.

She lifted one eyebrow at me. "What are you looking at me for? I'm not the one they have been checking out for the past 15 minutes." She motioned to my body, then back to hers. "You're more of their type."

I sighed. "Well too bad for them. I'm not interested."

I hated it when Claudia dissed herself. She had the perfect beach body. But she was pale, and her natural silky black hair went down to just above her shoulders. She had one tattoo on her right shoulder of a green shamrock, because her birthday was on St. Patrick's Day. On her ankle she had another tattoo that went all the way around her ankle in delicate swirls of black, like an anklet. She then had one more on the small of her back of a butterfly. Added to the dark hair and tattoos, she wore black eyeliner all the way around her eyes, which made her dark green eyes stand out. She had a silver skull and crossbones pendant dangling from her our day at the pool, she had worn her simple shiny silver string bikini. Guys did look at her, but she never noticed when they did.

I then looked at myself, dressed in my peach ruffled string bikini set that I had bought at Victoria's Secret, which made my lightly tanned skin seem darker. I had pulled my long dark blond hair back into a thick braid, and now nervously played with the end of it.

I bit my lip and stared at Claudia. "I'm kind of hungry. Want to come with me to the vending machines and get something?"

Claudia nodded. "Sure. You buy the snacks and I'll keep an eye on our stuff."

I laughed and we walked over to the vending machines. We chose a few things, and went back to our lounge chairs. Claudia bent to pick up her cell. I opened up a bag of cheetos when Claudia swore. I looked up at her, startled. "What's wrong?"

Claudia had quickly started getting her stuff together. "I totally forgot about my dentist appointment! And it's in 15 minutes. Can you give me a lift there? I'll text my parents and tell them to pick me up." I nodded. "Yea, of course." I dropped her off and drove home.

When I got home, I was surprised to find no one home. My parents were both usually home from work by 5 o'clock. Neither of their cars were in the garage. When I walked into the house, I saw a note for me on the dining room table. It told me that my mom and dad had gone out with some friends for dinner, and for me to heat up the leftovers. I sighed and crumpled up the note. Why couldn't my parents just call me and tell me this stuff? I wondered to myself.

I popped the leftovers into the microwave, and went into the living room to turn on the tv. When I saw that nothing was on, I decided it was time to start watching Supernatural. I put it in, and went to go get my food.

When I was sitting on the couch with my food, I started up Supernatural, with a smile on my face.

After a couple hours and several episodes of Supernatural later, I had fallen asleep.

Rae's parents came home and found their only daughter fast asleep on the couch, watching tv. They couldn't disturb her, so they left her in her peaceful sleep with the tv on.

As they ascended the stairs, they didn't notice how the tv and lamp on the side table flickered furiously.

I awoke with a pounding headache, and the side of my face hurt. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around, and saw that I was in some sort of storage unit. My breath caught in my throat, and I started to panic. Had I been kidnapped? Were they going to kill me? I felt tears sting my eyes, and I tried to hold them back.

I jumped a little when the door to the room I was in opened. A tall man stepped in. When he saw that I was awake, he smiled. I looked up at him in confusion. Why did he look so familiar? I shuddered. Was this going to end up like that book The Lovely Bones? I bit my lip nervously.

The man bent down in front of me, and when he started talking, I went pale. "Well look who's finally awake. You know, I was starting to get very worried. You've been out for a long time." He grinned which made me shiver. "Now, I have a few questions for you, and if you play nicely, there wont need to be any pain, ok?"

I shut my eyes tight, and opened them, not believing this. "Zachariah?" I whispered, not believing my eyes. The man was suddenly in my face, hands wrapped tightly around my throat. I whimpered. "How do you know my name?" He squeezed, and I gasped for breath. "I…I don't know! Please! Please, don't kill me." I felt tears flow from my eyes. He glared, and lowered his hands from around my throat. I sucked in a deep breath.

He grabbed my face painfully tight with one hand. "Don't lie to me, you little maggot. Now tell me how you know my name, and how you got here." Another sob broke through, and more tears flowed down my cheeks. "Please.." I gasped, "Please, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Please, don't kill me." He let me go and stepped back a little, looking down at me through narrowed eyes.

My eyes went wide as a sharp pain went through my chest, and I started coughing and gagging up blood. "Now, tell me how you know my name, and I won't do worse to you." I sucked in a breath, and looked him in the eye. "You wouldn't believe me. So why tell you?"

He scowled, and pulled back. "Ok, if this is how you want to play, than this is how we will play." I screamed as it felt like my chest was being sawed open. "Please!" I managed to rasp. He grinned and grabbed hold of my face. "Tell me, now." A strange gurgling sound came from me, and more blood flowed from my mouth. I winced when I saw his other hand draw back. "Tell me!" He yelled. I whimpered. He sighed in frustration then punched me. I felt the crack of bones in my nose, then pain. I cried out and I fell to the floor.

Everything started to go blurry. Before my vision started to slowly fade, the door to the room opened, and two blurry figures stood in the room. Then everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of voices. I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed how I was still bloody, and still in a lot of pain. I slowly looked over and my eyes widened. Sam, Dean, Zachariah, and a few other angels, stood a couple feet away from me. I watched as the scene I had watched several months ago unfolded before me.

"The answer's no." Dean said to Zachariah. Zachariah just looked nonchalant. "Ok, how about this? Your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured. Say yes and we'll heal him, say no and he'll never walk again." Dean looked pissed but just said "No."

I suddenly remembered what episode this was. The first of the fifth season. I remembered what Zachariah was going to do next.

"Then how about we heal you from, stage 4 stomach cancer." Dean then started coughing up blood like I had earlier, and he fell to his knees. He still said no. Zachariah, though, wasn't giving up quite yet either. "Then lets get really creative, uh, lets see how Sam does without his lungs." He looked over at Sam, who's eyes went wide, and started gasping like a fish out of water. Zachariah smiled slightly. "Are we having fun yet?" He walked over to Dean, and grabbed his chin, making Dean look up at him. "You're going to say yes, Dean." Dean glared at him. "Yes, kill us." Zachariah just looked at him. "Kill you? Oh no. I'm just getting started."

As I was watching the scene unfold, I felt someone put their hand on my mouth. I panicked until I saw who it was. Cas. He motioned for me to keep quiet. Then he was gone.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room, and I took this opportunity, knowing it was Cas coming to save the day, and jumped onto Zachariah's back, bringing my arms around his neck, choking him. But he easily flung me off his back and into a wall. I cried out as I fell to the floor. I saw Dean look over at me, and when he saw that I was ok, he looked back over to Cas, who was killing the last of Zachariah's angel bodyguards.

Zachariah looked at Castiel with narrowed eyes. "How are you…" Cas smirked. "Alive? It's a good question." He motioned to Sam and Dean. "How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question, 'cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Zachariah just looked at Cas, bewildered. "No… That's not possible." "It scares you. Well it should. Now put these boys, and the girl, back together, and go. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah stood there for a second, then vanished, along with the pain in my chest and nose. I quickly stood and backed up a little, still not believing this was possible. It all felt way to real for it to be a dream. So how the hell did I get here?

Sam and Dean slowly got up, looking up with surprise at Cas. Cas started walking up to them.

"You two need to be more careful." Dean just looked at Cas. "Yea, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel, and once he takes it those hex bags wont be enough to protect you." Cas brought his hands up to Sam and Dean's chests, and both grunted in pain. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." While he was explaining this, he began walking over to me, and before I could step back, he brought a hand up to my chest, and I cried out. He walked back over to Sam and Dean while I straightened up.

Sam and Dean looked at me questioningly, then looked at Cas. "What you just brand us with it?" Dean asked. Before Cas could answer, I said, "No, he carved it into our ribs, which is why it hurt like a bitch." Dean and Sam looked over at me. "How do you know?" Dean asked. I sighed. "It's a long story, and one I have a feeling you won't believe." I winced and rubbed my chest. Cas looked at me. "I know where you came from, and I will tell the brothers now, that they should believe you." He gave Sam and Dean a stern look. Dean raised his hands. "Ok, we will." I smiled.

Sam looked at Cas. "Cas, were you really dead?" Cas looked solemn. "Yes." We all just looked at him. Dean was the first to speak up. "Then how are you back?" Cas just looked at them, then vanished.

I sighed. "Don't worry, he'll explain later, if I remember right." Sam and Dean looked at me. Sam slowly walked over to me. I smiled shyly up at him. "You both are probably wondering who I am, and what Cas told you to believe, and all that. Am I right?" Sam smiled slightly, and Dean just narrowed his eyes. I bit my lip. "Ok, look. It really is a long story, so how about I tell it to you on the ride to the hospital?" They just stared at me. "Bobby? Remember him? He's in the hospital with a knife wound? I'm sure he'd like some company." Dean shook his head. "Yeah lets go, because on the way, you are going to explain who you are, and how you even know who Bobby is." I smiled and agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thank you all for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**I'm trying to decide if I should continue writing this, because I have sooo many more chapters but I want to know what you all think... Should I continue with this story? Please Review and tell meh what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sing It Out**

**A Supernatural Fanfiction**

**Summary: All Rae wanted to do over the summer before her senior year of high school was hang out with her friends, get a job, and watch reruns of Supernatural. Never did she expect to fall into the world of her favorite show.**

**ENJOY! :) and thanks to those who put this story on their alerts/favs! and thanks to the person that reviewed!**

* * *

><p>So I started from the beginning, how they were on my favorite show, which was called Supernatural, and how the series started with them going after the woman in white, and how the fifth season had just finished two weeks ago. After explaining everything to them, they were silent. Until Dean finally spoke up.<p>

"So… what else do they have on the show? What all did they have us hunting?"

I started listing off a few. I also told them that I knew about Dean's deal and when Dean died and went to hell.

Dean stopped me after a while. "So… I'm assuming this is similar to the books that Chuck wrote about us, so, do they show any…" I just look at him, not understanding what he was trying to get at. He clears his throat. "Do they show me, and Sam, you know…" I finally understood what he was getting at, and blushed. "Oh, um, well, yea. But it being a television show, they don't show anything too obscene." I couldn't stop blushing. "It gets awkward though, sometimes." I mumbled. Sam and Dean looked at each other, and, thankfully, we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

When we got into Bobby's room, Sam and Dean had me explain to him who I was and what was going on. When I was finished, Bobby just stared at me. He looked at the boys. "And Cas told you to trust her?" They nodded. He looked back at me. "Well then Rae. It's nice to meet you." I smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you too. All of you, really. I mean, this is all so surreal." Dean snorted. "Yea I bet, suddenly showing up in your favorite tv show? How many times does that happen?" I couldn't help but smile. I knew that sometime soon, Dean would be on his favorite tv show.

Dean and Sam then started talking to Bobby about what had happened with Zachariah, but stopped when the doctor came in

He smiled politely at Sam, Dean, and I, and looked at Bobby. "Um, sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Um, it seems that you will be unlikely to walk again." Bobby looked up at the doctor, then exploded. "Unlikely to walk again? Well you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed! I'll use my game leg to kick your freakin' ass!" As Bobby was saying this, the doctor hurried out the door, with a frightened look on his face. "Yea, you better run!" Bobby then looked at us, then back at the door. I couldn't help but smile. "Can you believe that yay-hoo?" Dean looked at the door. "Screw him, you'll be fine."

Sam looked down, with that puppy dog look on his face. "So let me ask the million dollar question." Sam said looking at us. "What do we do now?" Bobby sighed. "Well, we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Dean cut in.

"What if we win?" We just stared at him. "I'm serious. Screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. If they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take them all on, kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves." Bobby looked at him like he was crazy. "And, how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Dan shrugged. "I got no idea. But what I do have, is a G.E.D, and a give em hell attitude, and I'll figure it out." I bit my lip, knowing that his plan isn't going to work. Bobby and Sam gave each other looks that said 'Yeah, ok, you do that.' Bobby looked back up at Dean. "You are nine kinds of crazy, boy." Dean nodded, and pursed his lips. "It's been said. Listen, you stay on the mend, we'll see you in a bit." Dean patted Bobby's arm, and stepped back, walking to the door.

Sam and I started to follow, when I barely got to the door, Bobby called out Sam's name. Dean and I turned back to see what he was going to say. "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that, that was the demon talking." Sam nodded, looking slightly relieved. "I aint cutting you out, boy. Not ever." Sam smiled a little. "Thanks, Bobby." I looked up at Dean, who looked, not exactly angry, but definitely not happy either. "You're welcome." Sam nodded, and started to walk away, but Bobby started to talk again. "I deserve a damn medal for this. But, your welcome." I smiled. How could you not love Bobby?

Sam smiled, and laughed a little. Dean and Sam started walking out the door, and I followed. I waved goodbye to Bobby, and he smiled at me and waved back.

When we reached the parking lot, Sam started talking again. "You know, I was thinking, Dean. Maybe we could go after the cult." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why? What difference would that make?" "Well we could use it on Lucifer, you just said-" Dean cut him off. "I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean stopped walking, and Sam did the same. I walked up to the back of the impala. "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight to the last man. But let's at least be honest, I mean we don't stand a snowball's chance and you know that." Sam looked away, and sighed. "I mean, hell, you of all people know that." Dean started walking towards the impala. Sam stopped him. "Dean." Sam sighed. "Is there something you want to say to me?" I bit my lip, and whisper, "Oh great, so I come in when they're still in pissy bitch mode. Fan-freakin-tastic."

Dean and Sam stand there, looking at each other. After a few seconds, Dean finally speaks up.

"I tried, Sammy. I mean I really tried." Sam's face fell, and I fought the urge to run over to him and give him a hug and tell him that it'll be all right. "But I just can't keep pretending that everything is going to be all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be." I roll my eyes.

"You chose a demon over your own brother. And look what happened." Sam looked exasperated. "I would give anything, anything, to take it all back." Dean nodded slightly. "I know you would. And I know how sorry you are, I do. But man, you were the one I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways I can't even…" He stopped. I clenched my jaw and looked away.

"I'm just having a hard time, forgiving and forgetting here. You know?" Sam nodded slowly, and looked up at Dean. "What can I do?" Dean shook his head. "Honestly? Nothing." Sam's face fell, and I tried hard not to go over and hit Dean. "I just don't, I don't think that we could be what we were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you." The look on Sam's face did it for me. My fists clenched, and I knew I was going to lose it, so I walked over and opened the back door to the impala, and slammed it shut, not caring if it pissed Dean off. After a few minutes, Dean stepped into the car.

I was looking out the window, and I knew that he was looking back at me, but I just ignored him. "Rae. Look-" I held up a hand to stop him. "Don't talk to me right now." I winced when I heard how callous I sounded. I looked down at my hands. "Sorry. I just, wasn't too pleased with how this episode ended, and then seeing it live, in person… not any better. Worse, in fact," I looked up at Dean. "So, just give me a little time. And I'll be fine." Dean nodded, and turned around to turn the impala on. Sam stepped into the car, and we drove off.

For the time being, we were staying in a motel. This, of course, didn't surprise me. I stepped inside and looked around. Two queen beds, a couch, and a tv. I went over to the couch and laid down. Sam looked over at me, as a pulled my ipod out of my jean pocket, thankful I had at least this on me.

"Rae, you can sleep on the bed." I looked up at him. "There's no need, really. I'm fine with sleeping on the couch. You two can have the beds. I really don't care." I smiled up at him. Sam looked at me like he wasn't sure. "Are you sure? I really don't mind sleeping on the couch." I shook my head. "Seriously Sam. I'm fine with the couch." I shuffled around, trying to find a comfortable position. When I did, I smiled up at him. "See? I'm all comfy." Sam shook his head, smiling. "And you aren't even going to get a pillow? Or change? You can't sleep in jeans." I shrugged. "I don't have any clothes to change into, so no need to change. And the arm rest can serve as my pillow." Sam smacked his head. "Of course you can't change. Do you want me to take you somewhere right now? I mean, you will need clothes for the morning, and… for however long you're going to be here." Dean finally emerged from the bathroom.

"I can take her, Sam. I'll grab some food too, while we're at it." I looked over at Dean and smiled. "Thanks, Dean." He nodded. When he grabbed the car keys, he stopped and looked down at me. "Rae, how old are you?" "Oh, um, 17. I'm almost 18 though. Three more months." I smiled. Dean grinned. Sam laughed a little. "You're so young. And now you've been brought into this world." I shrugged. "It's not too bad, really. I mean, I get to see you guys, which is awesome. And being tortured by an angel wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Although I'd prefer for that to never happen again." Dean just looked at me. "Ok, then kid, let's go."

We drove around and found an outlet mall. I looked over at Dean, and saw the expression that all men get when shopping with women. I laughed. "Dean, you don't have to come with me. You can just wait here in the food court, and I'll shop around." Dean looked relieved. "Ok, thank you." I patted his arm. "No problem." Dean handed me a credit card, and let me do my shopping.

It only took me an hour to get back to Dean with several bags filled with 6 pairs of jeans, 5 pairs of shorts, a few different skirts, several tops, a few sweaters and jackets, and other essential clothing items. Dean looked slightly impressed. "You got all this in an hour?" I grinned. "Girls are very good when it comes to shopping." Dean shook his head. "Ok." We walked back to the car, and Dean went to a nearby grocery store, similar to Walmart, and bought a few food items. I saw one isle, and asked Dean if I could borrow the credit card real quick. "Yea, sure. What do you need? I could just put it with my stuff." I bit my lip, and couldn't keep the blush from coming to my cheeks. "Um, no that's fine. This is something I need to get, um, by myself." I think Dean understood what I was getting at, and he gave me the credit card.

I went down the isle I needed, and then went down the isle where shampoos and soaps were. Then I remembered that I need something to put all my clothes in, and went and bought a big duffel bag. When Dean saw the duffel bag, he nodded. "Oh, yeah. Good thinking." I nodded, and we headed to the impala.

After a few minutes, Dean looked over at me. "Rae, um. Can we talk about earlier?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Yea." Dean looked back at the road and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if what I said upset you, but-" "Now, Dean, I'm going to have to stop you there." I turn to face him. "Dean. I know you think that what you are doing is the right thing. But it's making Sam more distant, and that isn't what you need. You guys need to work together to get through this instead of blaming each other for all the bullshit that's happened over time. Ok?"

I turn back and look out the window. Dean looks over at me. He sighs then takes my hand. Surprised, I look over at him. "Rae, I know you think that I'm treating Sam like crap. And I hate feeling like this all the time, having to worry about him. What he did, I just can't get past it." I sigh and pull my hand slowly out of his. "Nothing good comes from holding a grudge, Dean. But I understand what you mean. So I'll let it go." I smile up at him. He smiles back and pats my arm. "Thanks, kid."

When we get back to the motel, Sam is fast asleep on the couch. I frown. "Dammit! I told him that I would sleep on the couch." Dean laughs. "He can be stubborn at times." "I'll say."

I walk to the bathroom and change into gray cotton shorts and a navy blue tank top. When I come out of the bathroom, Dean is only in sweat pants. I blush and quickly look away, putting my clothes in my new duffel bag. I hear Dean laugh and look over at him. "What?" I ask. He just shakes his head. "You. You're blushing." I look away and blush harder. "Yea, well, you're half naked. Not my fault that you're hot." I bite my lip and swear in my head. I feel my cheeks heat up even more, knowing by now that they are tomato red. I glance at Dean, and see him grinning. "Oh, you think I'm hot, do you?" I shrug. "Well, yea. I mean, both of you are very hot. That's one reason why I watched the show. You know, good eye candy." Dean laughs. "Well, that's nice to know." I cant help but smile, and look over at Dean. "Yea, well, don't get too cocky. Big egos are a huge turn off to girls." He smiles, and gets in bed. "Thanks. That's also good to know." I laugh.

"Night Dean." I say, crawling into bed. "Night Rae." After a few minutes, we both fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to continue on with this story! Especially with all that has happened this season, i've got soo many ideas!<strong>

**So PLEASE Review! Its nice to see reviews in your inbox. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sing It Out**

**A Supernatural Fanfiction**

**Hey everyone! Heres Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I posted a pic of what Rae looks like on my profile! So go and check it out :)**

* * *

><p>I wake up, and hear Sam and Dean talking in hushed voices. I eavesdrop, feeling bad, but wanting to know what they were talking about.<p>

"…Sam, I don't know. I mean, she's only 17 years old. She can't travel around with us. It's too dangerous."

"Yea but Dean, she's seen everything that we do. She could help us along the way."

I hear a frustrated grunt. "I don't know Sam. What if she dies here? She'll die in a world that isn't hers. I don't want to have that burden on me." I frown at this.

"Dean… don't think like that. We wont let her die. We can protect her."

"Yea, sure. While we fight demons and angels. Sam, they could use her as bait to get to us. I don't want that to happen to her. She has nothing to do with this world."

I let out a frustrated breath. I can so totally take care of myself. And like Sam had said, I could help them out. I don't remember all of the fifth season that well, though, but I could help them as much as I could.

I hear shuffling feet, and Dean starts talking again. "I don't know Sammy. Let's talk about this later, and get ready to go to the hospital to visit Bobby."

Sam agrees. I hear a door open and shut, and then someone is gently shaking me awake. "Rae? Here soon we're going to go visit Bobby. And I imagine you will want to get cleaned up." I open my eyes and smile up at Sam. "Yea, that'd be nice." I get out of bed and grab a couple shopping bags.

After I'm finished with my shower, we head out to the hospital. When we get there, Dean says he's going to get an x-ray done on his ribs to see exactly what Cas did to us. I smile, remembering there being a whole bunch of symbols on his ribs in the x-ray.

Sam and I walked to Bobby's room. Sam stops just outside the door, and I stop as well. We stare at Bobby, who is staring out the window. I sigh, feeling sorry for Bobby. I nudge Sam, who looks down at me questioningly. "I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll be right back."

Sam nods, and I walk down the hallway, searching for vending machines. When I find them I smile. "Jackpot!" I say when I see they have a Monster energy drink vending machine.

As I get it out of the vending machine, I hear laughing and turn around to find a cute guy looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

He just grins. "A girl like you, drinking an energy drink? That's unhealthy you know."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What do you mean, a girl like me? You don't know me."

The guy smiles. "That may be true, but you don't really look the type who likes energy drinks."

I smirk. "Ok, so maybe you're right. But right now I need the energy boost." I start to walk away, but he stops me. "Wait, I didn't get your name."

I look down at his hand, then look back up. "Rae." He smiles. "I like that. Like a 'Rae' of sunshine." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Rae?" I turn around and see Dean standing in the hallway, looking between me and the guy.

Dean narrows his eyes and walks up. "Rae, you uh, mind introducing me to your new friend?" I nod. "Yep this is, um, I'm sorry I didn't get your name." He smiles. "The name's Blane." I try hard to hide my smile. "Ok, well this is Blane, Blane, this is my, Uncle, Dean." Dean looks down at me for a second, then back at Blane. "Hi, Blane. I'm just going to be straightforward here. With a name like Blane, you are coming nowhere near my niece. Got that?" I smother my laugh with a cough. Dean takes my hand and quickly leads me away.

When we are far enough away, I start laughing, and Dean is smiling. "Thanks, Dean." I say between laughs. "No problem." he wrinkles his nose. "Blane? Who gives their son the name Blane? I mean, what is that, an appliance?" I laugh some more.

When we reach Bobby's room, we stop, and Sam looks up at us. Dean looks over at Bobby. "We've got to cheer him up… maybe I'll give him a back rub." I laugh a little. Sam gives Dean a look. "Dean." "Well what, then?" We all turn to look at Bobby. Sam shrugs and looks back at Dean. "Look. We might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." Dean looked up at Sam, who just shrugged. I sighed and looked at Bobby.

Sam motions toward the envelope in Dean's hand. "What's in the envelope?" Dean sighs and takes x-rays out of the envelope. "Went down to radiology. Got some glamour shots." Dean handed the x-ray to Sam. "Let's just say, the doctors are baffled." Sam's eyes widen a little. "Holy crap." "Yea, well, Cas carved you guys one too."

At that moment Sam's phone starts to ring. He looks at the number, but doesn't recognize it, he answers. "Hello?" Sam looks at Dean, confused. "Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil."

Sam scrunches his face up. "Uh… St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you-Cas?" Sam looks at his phone, and hangs up. Sam just looks at Dean. I smile. "Because of the markings on our ribs, Cas doesn't know where we are. So he had to call." Dean and Sam look at each other. "Oh. Right."

A few seconds later Cas comes down the hall towards us. "Hey, Cas." I say, smiling up at him. He nods. "Cell phones, Cas. Really?"

"Enough foreplay." We all turn to Bobby, surprised. "Come over here and lay your damn hands on." I look up at Cas and bite my lip, knowing that he isn't able to heal anymore. Dean and Sam look at Cas. Bobby turns to us. "Get healing. Now."

Cas sighs. "I can't." Sam and Dean turn their heads sharply to Cas. Bobby slowly turns the wheel chair to face us, looking pissed. "Say again?" Cas walks into the room and up to Bobby. Sam and Dean follow, and I slowly enter as well.

"I'm cut off from heaven. Most of heaven's power. Certain things I do, certain things I can't." Bobby narrows his eyes. "You telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" "I'm sorry." "Shove it up your ass." I look over at Bobby, and wince. He doesn't look happy at all.

Dean turns to Sam and whispers, "Well, at least he's talking now." "I heard that." Dean looks over at Sam and rolls his eyes. Cas walks up to the brothers.

"I don't have much time, we need to talk." Dean widens his eyes a little. "Ok…" "Your plan, to kill Lucifer…" "Yea, you want to help?" "No. It's foolish and cant be done." "Oh, well thanks for the support." "I believe I have a solution." We all look at him, I being the only one knowing what Cas wants to do. "Someone besides Michael, strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse." Sam gives Cas a look. "And who is that?" Cas looks at Sam. "The one who resurrected me and put you two on that airplane. The one who began everything. God." Dean's face fell into a mask of disbelief. Sam looked shocked. "I'm going to find God."

Dean went over to the door and shut it. He turns to Cas, shaking his head. "God?" "Yes." "God?" "Yes. He isn't in heaven he has to be somewhere." I look away, feeling guilty about knowing where he was, and how he knows about everything. And that he's here on earth. I just cant tell Cas right now, because who knows what it will do to him so early on, and how much it will change things.

I look up and notice Sam giving me a questioning look. I look away, back at Cas and Dean.

"Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla." Cas gives Dean a look. "No, he's not on any flatbread."

Dean and Cas then start fighting about this tactic. I got up and walked to the window, not knowing what I should do. Should I tell them all what ends up happening in the end? Or let things go their natural course? What would happen if I told them? How would that change things? I shut my eyes tightly, trying hard not to get a headache.

"I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I am hunted. I rebelled. I did it, all of it, for you. And you failed. You and your brother, destroyed the world." I turn to Cas, his face twisted in anger. I stop Cas before he can go on. "They didn't destroy the world. I mean, we're still here, aren't we?" Cas just gave me a blank look, and Dean smiled a little at me.

Cas turned back to Dean. "Keep your opinions to yourself." I roll my eyes. I forgot how uptight Cas was in this episode.

"You didn't just, drop in to tear us a new hole, so what do you want?" Bobby asked. Cas kept staring at Dean. "I did come for something. An amulet." He finally turned and looked at Bobby. Bobby looked at him with narrowed eyes. "An amulet? What kind?" "Very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him." Sam smirked. "Like, God EMF?" Cas nodded. Bobby shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, I got nothing like that." "I know. You don't." Cas looks to Dean, then down at his necklace. Dean looks down as well, then back up at Cas. "What, this?" "May I borrow it?" "No." "Dean, give it to me." Dean stares at Cas. I sigh. "Oh just give him the necklace, you end up throwing it away, anyway." My eyes widen and my mouth snaps shut. Stupid! I think to myself. They all stare at me. I bite my lip and look away. "What do you mean, we end up throwing it away?" Dean asks. I shrug. "Never mind. It's nothing." They continue to stare at me, then Dean slowly turns back to Cas, taking off the necklace. "Alright, I guess." Dean goes to hand to him, but before Cas can take Dean stops. "Don't lose it! And don't, throw it away, either." Cas takes it. Dean shrugs. "Oh great now I feel naked." I smile. "I'll be in touch." Dean nods, rolling his eyes, and Cas disappears. "When you find God, tell him to send legs." I look over at Bobby, and smile sadly.

After about 20 minutes of sitting in Bobby's room, the boys asking me all these random questions about me, Bobby's phone rings. We all turn to look at it.

"Hello?" We all here a crackling noise come from the phone, then someone speaks. We all look at each other questioningly.

"I can't hear you." More crackling, then Bobby's eyes widen a little. "Where are you? Colo-Colorado? River Pass Colorado?" He listens then starts to get panicked. "Rufus? You there? Rufus?" We then hear gun shots and all look startled.

Bobby hangs up the phone and looks at us. "You boys best be getting to Colorado."

7 Hours later we arrive in River Pass. We pull up onto a bridge that has been torn apart. We all step out of the car and walk over to the ledge. Dean kicks a rock over the edge. "This is the only way in or out." Sam pulls out his cell phone. "No signal." I sigh. "Of course not." Dean looks around. "Rufus was right. Demons got this place on lock down." Sam sighs. "Looks like we're hiking in." I groan and mumble, "Seriously? Freakin demons."

Dean sighs. "And the hits just keep on coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasnt much too it, but there is going to be some action in the next chapter! :)<strong>

**Please Review! **

**I wanna know what you all think!**


	4. Author's NoteIMPORTANT

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to let you know that I have revised this story and certain tiny aspects of it!

But i haven't given up on it! I've just been working on it a lot and writing as much as i can so that i can update sooner.

The story will also have a new title, which is** 'What If The Storm Ends?'**

****Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and please take a look/read the revised version!

love yall!


End file.
